Your One And Only
by that70slover
Summary: Jackie and Hyde to the max! Just sweet stuff that you always wanted to know...mostly Hyde's sweet side...


Disclaimer I don't own any of the Characters blah blah blah... 

A/N: It's not that I don't like Kelso and Fez... They are just not my favorites... so don't get pissed if they are not in it as much as the others...

Donna's/Jackie's Bedroom 

"Good morning Donna" Jackie said as she bounced into the room all peppy with her cheerleader smile across her face.

"Holy crap Jackie!" Donna exclaimed, noticing what jacking was holding in her arms. Donna was trying her best not to burst into laughter. "What the hell is that!?"

"I know! Isn't it just adorable?" holding out the big pink teddy bear for Donna to see.

"It's pink..." Donna said taking it out of her hand and looking at it more closely. "Where did you get this?"

"Steven." Jackie said very plainly as she walked into the bathroom to fix her hair.

"Wait a second" Donna said following her into their bathroom. "Hyde gave you this bear?"

"Yes. He did." She said very straightforward "And for God's sake will you please call him Steven! It is his real name you know!"

"Fine. _Steven _gave you this bear?"

"Yes Donna!" Jackie said now losing her patience. "Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Because it is unlikely for him to buy something for a girl." Donna replied "especially something pink."

"Well he did!" Jackie said plopping down on her cot.

"It is just very Un-Hyde. That's all."

"Well let me assure you Donna," Jackie said in a sharp tone "my Steven is a lot different the your Hyde."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean in the basement he is the jerky, government hating, looking for any way to burn you Hyde. But when we're alone he leaves all that behind and turns into Steven.

"And what's Steven like?" Donna asked looking intrigued.

"Steven? I love the Steven side of him. Steven is so...I don't know...Steven. He is sweet and loving. We just lay in each other's arms for hours and talk. Sometimes we don't even have to talk, we can have a whole conversation just by looking into each other's eyes. When it is just us, he will pull me onto his lap and just hold me. He will occasionally kiss my cheek or stroke my hair. He is so tender and warm. I get jitters just being around him. It's like I want him to hold on to me forever and never let go. Sometimes when we go out he will just reach down and grab my hand. And every so often he'll bring it up to his mouth and kiss it. Steven is the gift-giving, hand holding, check kissing cutie that I love."

"Wow." Donna said looking amazed at what she was just told. "Really?"

Jackie just nodded in reply.

"I would have never guessed." Donna said with an apologetic tone.

Jackie quickly changed the subject. "So what are you doing today?"

"I was just going to hang around in the basement. Want to come?"

"Sure. Let me just fix my hair and touch-up my make up."

"So you'll be done in what 2,3 hours?" Donna asked sarcastically.

"Shut your pie hole Donna. I'll be ready in 10 minutes!"

Jackie walked back into the bathroom while Donna walked over to her desk. "So," she asked, "What else don't I know about Hyde?"

"Steven!" Jackie yelled, "His name is Steven!"

"Okay! Okay! So what else?"

"I don't know. He likes Chinese food. Won't drink any other milk besides skim. He hates cartoons. But he loves music. That is most important to him. He couldn't live without his music."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I think that it is easier to get stuff off your chest if it's in song. He writes his own songs sometimes. They are very deep."

"Interesting..."

"What else? ... Well my raspberry lip-gloss makes him sick. Well, it's because he is allergic to raspberries. He's also allergic to lobster, pollen, kiwi and cats. And oh my God can he cook. He is a wiz in the kitchen. Steven can make almost everything!"

"He sings and he cooks?"

"Yep. And he is so sweet to me. He shaves 2 times a day because he knows I don't like it when he's all prickly." Jackie took a second to try to think of more things about Steven. "He loves roller coasters, but hates Ferris wheels."

"Ferris wheels?"

"He is scared of heights."

"I didn't think Hyde was scared of anything."

"Well he hates being up high."

"Anything else?"

"He has the most _amazing_ body ever!" Jackie said with intensity.

"Hyde?"

"I swear! He makes Michael look like and old man with a flabby gut and saggy man breasts!" Jackie said with a chuckle. "From the top of his head to the tips of his toes. Not a flaw! His chest is solid as a rock, and his arms are so muscular!"

"And is it...."

"It's huge! Boy Scouts could have camped under there!"

"Does it got the job done?"

Jackie turned and started walking fast toward the door.

"Jackie!" Donna yelled racing to get her. She grabbed Jackie's arm and turned her around. "You and Hyde...sorry... _Steven_ have done it, right?"

"Well we have done stuff. Trust me we do lots of stuff. We just haven't done _it..." _

"OH MY GOD!!"

"What? It's not that big of a deal."

"It's a huge deal!" Donna said, "You haven't slept with Hyde!"

"So...?" Jackie questioned.

"Why?"

"I don't know. We're just waiting until the time is right. Until we're both comfortable."

"And by both, you mean you?"

"No! I mean him! I'm as ready as I will ever be. I love him and I know that we will be together forever. He just wants to wait because he doesn't want to ruin things. He doesn't want to do it and then be put at risk of losing me. Like he lost everybody else in his life. He is scared of messing things up when they are really good."

"Do you think it will happen soon?"

"It better! I'm about to burst!" Jackie said harshly. "So, ready to go?"

"Yeah."

------------------

Foreman's Basement 

"Hey" Donna said as she and Jackie entered the basement.

"Hello ladies!" replied Fez who was enjoying a cherry Popsicle.

"Hey Gorgeous." Eric greeted his girlfriend with a peck on the lips.

"Where's Steven?" Jackie asked automatically noticing that he was not in his normal chair.

"He's in the shower." Answered Eric

"Oh." Jackie replied a little disappointed.

Jackie took a seat in Steven's chair while Eric sat on the couch closest to her while Donna sat next to him. Fez occupied the chair nearest to the door.

Eric started telling this story about how Red flipped out last night on Laurie. Apparently he walked into her room and caught Laurie having sex. Eric clamed it as "the greatest day of his life". Fez was the only one really paying attention.

While Eric was telling this extremely long story in great detail, Hyde came downstairs wearing only a towel around his waist.

He automatically noticed Jackie and went over and kissed the top of her head then continued to his room. As Jackie got up to follow she looked at Donna who mouthed the words "Oh my God". Jackie winked back as She grabbed Steven's hand and disappeared into his room.

Steven's Room   
"Hey Babe." he said embracing her in a long passionate kiss. "I missed you." 

"I missed you too." She replied placing her hands on his bear chest. "I like it when you're all clean and wet. It makes you look even sexier."

"You're sexy all the time." He said. Se slightly pulled away and kissed her forehead. Then he made his way over to his dresser and pulled out a pair out boxer shorts. He dropped the towel and slid them on. He noticed Jackie was watching him the whole time. "What, you like that?"

"Can't complain." She said with her hand on her hips. Hyde walked over to her and slipped his arms through hers and pulled her closer.

"Of course you can't." he said with a smile. He plopped the both of them down on his bed. Jackie laid her legs across one of Steven's and let them fall toward the ground.

"So." Jackie said. "What are we doing today?"

"Well, I don't know about you. But I have to go to this little place I call "Work".

"Stee-ee-ven!" she whined "You have had to work everyday this week!"

"I know babe but the food wont cook itself." He said brushing back her hair.

"But I just want to have a day alone with you. No work or our stupid friends."

"Yeah, me too. But I work so we can eat and I can buy you pretty things!"

"That's true." She replied with a cutesy smile.

"But I promise we can be alone tonight."

"Really?"

"Yes. I have something special planed."

"Special, huh?"

"Yes."

"Do I have to get all dressed up for this special thing?"

"Not really." He said, "You look fancy as can be in anything."

"Steven," Jackie said reaching up and touching his face "You're so sweet!"

"I know. Now kiss me so I have something to look forward to when I get home!"

Jackie had no objection. She threw herself onto his chest. She loved kissing Steven. It could be a small peck on the cheek or a full-fledged make-out session, like now, but she didn't care. When she was around him, toughing him, kissing him, she felt complete.


End file.
